No dejes de correr
by Vizho
Summary: No tengas miedo pues de el es donde estoy sacando fuerzas para poder continuar, tenemos que salir con vida, o al menos tu lo harás, mi primer fic y es Jori.
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es mi primer fic espero y les sea se agrado.

* * *

 **VicTORIus no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan Y nickelodeon.**

* * *

Ya no había salida, todo estaba perdido, tantos planes cada uno de ellos fallidos, se atrevió a soñar un futuro con ella lejos de allí pensando que podría salvarla, pero ¿Cómo iba a salvarla? Si ni ella podía liberarse, se hundía poco a poco y si luchaba, mas rápido seria su final, con su respiración cada vez más lenta repaso su vida, el porqué había llegado a ese lugar, la razón por la que se quedo, como ocurrieron las cosas, descubrir la verdad, descubrir el amor, pensaba en tori, sobretodo en ella, en su primer encuentro su cruce de miradas, los momentos compartidos su primer beso, recapitulaba toda su vida, imágenes e imágenes inundaban ese momento en que creía morir, le dolía no poder cumplir su promesa de liberar a la persona que ama, de ponerle final a ese infierno en el cual ha vivido por tantos años, se le nublo la vista y antes de sentir la falta de aire, volvió a ver la luz, confundida y cegada por su nuevo entorno logro divisarla figura que poco a poco se convertía en…..

-Sikowitz…!-su voz sonó tan áspera que apenas la reconoció-tori…¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la tiene? Necesito…verla, sa..Saber si ¿es..ta bien?-no lograba hilar palabra alguna, todo su ser gritaba que fuera por ella que la salvara que tal vez había tiempo.

-calma jade, todavía está viva- decía tratando de tranquilizarla-cálmate, no sé cómo entrar todo esta sellado.

Maldita sea ahora como hacía, como entrar no había ningún lugar..

-el bunker-recordó-el bunker tiene una entrada que lleva directo a la biblioteca, podemos encontrarla por favor necesito que este viva no puede morir, no puede tengo que salvarla-sus lagrimas brotaban el desespero le corroía el cuerpo y le nublaba la mente pero tenía en claro algo y eso era salvar a tori aun a costa de su vida.

Tenía barro por todo su cuerpo, sus ropas pesaban, pero su determinación no flaqueaba necesitaba llegar, ser fuerte por tori, por ella, por su futuro lejos de ese horrible lugar, habían avanzado por el espeso jardín buscando la fuente por donde se encontraba la entrada al bunker, no tardaron mucho en encontrarla pues sabían que teniendo a tori y creyendo que ella había muerto estaría con la guardia baja, no intentaría bloquearlos ni confundirlos, tenían que ser muy sigilosos aun tenían el factor sorpresa y contaba con ello.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de la mansión, en la biblioteca, tori estaba destrozada ya no lloraba pues sus lagrimas se habían secado hace rato, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en jade, la había perdido se la había arrebatado, ese estúpido ególatra otra vez le había jodido la vida, como podría luchar si ya no tenía su mayor motivo por hacerlo.

-Cariño-esa horrible voz la saco de sus cavilaciones-no pienses mas en ella, ya no esta-clavo su mirada en el con todo el odio y asco que podía sentir –por fin solo seremos tu y yo, no ves que nos amamos…

-basta-su grito resonó en aquel inmenso lugar- escucha bien, nunca, podría amarte, ni aunque tires de nuevo esta estúpida maldición en la que estamos atrapados hoy, porque yo solo amo a ja…-no pudo terminar la frase al sentir como su rostro giraba y su labio empezaba a sangrar.

-cállate, tu solo me amas a mi…! A mi….! Entiendes!? Solo a mi…!-decía mientras agarraba firmemente su cabello obligándola a mirarlo para luego marcharse de allí.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían alcanzado la parte baja de la biblioteca, jade apuraba el paso, había oído los jadeos de tori, pudo oír los gritos de él, sintió la sangre hervir nadie podía dañar a tori no mientras ella este con vida, no mientras aun respiraba, al divisar la luz que se filtraba por la rejilla pudo ver a tori sollozando con el labio partido y sin más y solo por impulso corrió hasta ella, la cogió entre sus brazos, solo pudo divisar los ojos marrones de tori, una sonrisa débil y un claro pero bajo-jadee…-antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

el fic esta en retrospectiva, osea primero algo del final conforme valla avanzando la historia veremos como fue que llegaron aqui .

bien digamos que no leemos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cenizas de un recuerdo.**

 **VicTORIus no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan y Nickelodeon.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **6 meses antes**

Su mente era inquieta, mas su cuerpo renegaba de dicha inquietud, no tenía a nadie, había quedado sola, sin nadie que se preocupase por ella no tenia sueños ni ilusión alguna, n ponía sus esperanzas en un futuro porque no sabía si llegaría a el.

.

.

.

.

Una vez caminaba por el parque con esa parsimonia que ya la caracterizaba, con la mirada perdida lejos de divisar un camino, un periódico de domingo o lo que quedaba de el golpeo su rostro impidiendo así ver mas allá de lo que no veía, lo tomo sin mucho aliento solo con la intención de alejarlo de su campo de visión sin verlo ni detallarlo, su mano se detuvo un instante, instante en que su pequeña mente inquieta le ordenaba que lo viera que lo leyera y allí un pequeño párrafo debajo de la primera plana , en letras muy diminutas pero visibles un anuncio que decía poder ayudarla, que le prometía un futuro un cambio en su vida, que vería el mundo de otra forma, con una mueca de asco que se asemejaba a una sonrisa arrugo aquel pedazo de periódico junto con el anuncio que le prometía una esperanza de volver a encontrarse con ella.

Solo siguió su camino sin la vista puesta en el pues ya era ruta conocida, tenía muy buena memoria ya sabía en donde pisar, al llegar al edificio donde vivía respiro con fatiga y subió aquellas escaleras que desde hace 2 años recorría siempre con el mismo pensamiento, de que nunca terminaran pues si lo hacían sabia que tendría que llegar a su destino, aquel frio apartamento en el que la esperaba la soledad, la suciedad y una planta marchita por la ausencia del sol, sin mucho ánimo abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su alcoba, su cuerpo reaccionaba mas por inercia que por querer hacerlo cada movimiento era lento y sin ganas así como ella, así como su vida desde hace dos años, se derrumbó sobre la dureza de su cama y durmió.

.

.

.

.

Soñaba todas las noches en que ese apartamento era lleno de luz , con sus paredes blancas con el sol bañando cada rincón de el, con la calidez y sonrisa de su madre, con el enojo de su padre frente a la televisión , poco a poco se fue trastornando en una noche de lluvia en plena carretera, con el resonar de las gotas sobre el techo del auto, en el tenue rayo de luz en los espejos al caer un rayo, en la discusión de sus padres, en el momento en que todo se volvió oscuridad.

Cada noche era igual, soñaba con lo mismo despertaba bañada en sudor y con la misma agonía de aquel momento en que se le fue arrebatado todo.

Dirigiéndose hacia el baño con el alma en la mano sus piernas temblando aun su recuerdo en forma de pesadilla no desaparecía enjuago su cara y al levantarla se observo en aquel espejo empañado, observo su rostro demacrado, su piel pálida con ojeras detallo su cabello sin vida, sin brillo ya no tenía aquel negro azabache que lo caracterizaba, observo su cuerpo delgado su postura combada ya no quedaba nada de lo que era ella. Intentó dormir al regresar a la cama mas empezó la lluvia y con ella el viento, los relámpagos que no cesaban cada tanto alumbrando la penumbra d aquel lugar donde se refugiaba bajo las sabanas esperando de que todo fuese de nuevo un sueño y pudiera despertar pronto, mas no fue así, hasta que de nuevo amaneció.

Con prudencia bajo de su cama dirigiéndose al baño donde trataría de quitar los estragos de la noche anterior con una ducha de agua helada, mas el resultado no fue el que esperaba, aborrecía su vida no iba a negarlo ¿para qué? Ya no tenía nada que perder.

Mientras caminaba otra vez sin la vista en su camino pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado, como llego a tal grado, se asqueaba ella misma no había nada de aquella que fue, a sus escasos años había vivido más miserias que cualquiera a quien conociera ella no debía haberse quedado sin padres sola y con deudas manteniéndose con un trabajo en el que era degradada y sin oportunidad de ascender, tenía que acabarse todo tenía que terminar, nadie lo haría por ella, así que ella lo haría por sí misma.

 **Chan Chan Chan…. ¿Qué pasara?**

 **Pues tienen que esperar al próximo, se que son cortos pero es porque estoy haciendo una introducción pequeña más adelante serán más largo cuando profundice mas la trama e integre a los demás personajes.**

 **Nos vemos…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade West**

 **vicTORius no pertenece es propiedad de Dan y Nickelodeon**

Todavía no sabía porque se hallaba delante de aquella verja, tan alta como para que nadie pudiese entrar, o salir, tan oxidada que rechinaba solo con el mecer que ejercía el viento sobre ella. El lugar la sorprendió, más que eso, la emociono al ver que no se trataba del típico campamento feliz rodeado de arbustos con flores multicolores o aves trinando de aquí allá, aunque por otro lado no esperaba un lugar tan lúgubre considerando que era un lugar de autoayuda no tendría que verse así, pero no le importo mucho total en aquel anuncio del periódico no decía mucho sobre la descripción del lugar y tampoco había fotos ni ninguna referencia solo la dirección y las escasas palabras que aun resonaban en su cabeza.

Luego de aquella mañana de reflexión y de plantearse lo que estaba pasando con su vida, llego al trabajo, renuncio dio la vuelta y regreso a su "hogar" decidió que si iba a cambiar tenía que hacerlo ella misma, claro tal vez con poco de ayuda y fue cuando recordó el estúpido anuncio del periódico, no sabía de donde le habían venido las ganas de por primera vez no mandar el mundo a la mierda. Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a su mente y le obedecería esta vez.

En poco tiempo vendió lo poco que tenia y averiguo mas de aquel dichoso lugar, no tenia nombre y por lo que había visto era una especie de internado en donde no veían muchos de los que entraban pues consistía en desterrarles del mundo para que así encuentren el suyo propio, no le pareció tan malo total su vida ya era un asco, si tenía que despojarse de todo y así lo haría.

Todavía no sabía porque se hallaba ahí, tenía los pies inmóviles sin atreverse a dar un paso, respirando pesado por el palpitar de su pecho, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta decidirse cuando entrar, que le daría el impulso o el empujón que ya había ganado antes de llegar.

-Disculpe señorita….

Aquella voz la había sacado de su ensoñación, una voz ronca, seca y arenosa, cada poro de su piel se puso alerta, solo había sentido esa reacción con el rugir de un trueno, nunca le había pasado o tal vez estaba tan reacia a la humanidad que con el poco tacto con ella reaccionaba así.

-Señorita….

Otra vez esa voz, que pasa con esa voz que le aterraba, cuando por fin dejo de pensar y alzo la mirada se encontró con aquella perturbadora voz y con el rostro dueño de ella, trato de no impresionarse tanto, tuvo que contener el aliento para no soltar un gemido del grito que acababa de ahogar, frente a ella un señor entrado en edad con la mirada borrosa, barba crecida el cabello tan enmarañado que dudaba si alguna vez se hubiese bañado, la miraba tan fijamente esperando de ella alguna respuesta qué todavía no lograba pronunciar.

-H..Hola- fue todo lo que logro sacar al soltar el aliento que aun no sabía que contenía.

El sujeto volvió a mirarla esperando alguna otra explicación más antes de volver hablar de nuevo añadió.

-hola soy Jade West y vengo a quedarme-sonó tan segura que el sujeto no dudo en apartarse para dejarla avanzar, así con paso seguro y mirada perdida entro sin divisar la macabra sonrisa que le dedica el sujeto detrás de ella.

Uno cortico para la semana entrante, llegar con los mas largos y ver por fin lo que ocurrirá en esta casa.

Gracias a aquellos que leen, también a quien se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario y decir que les gusta la historia es algo que me ayuda a seguir con esto, debo decir que no estaba segura de subirla pero enserio gracias.

Nos leemos, hasta la semana que viene ;)

MARILINN: gracias y espero seguir mateniendo la emoción en cada cap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encuentros**

 **VicTORIus no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan y Nickelodeon**

* * *

Había estado acostumbrada a la oscuridad y frialdad de su apartamento, la falta de calor humano, pero es hall en el cual la había entrado le parecía más frío de lo habitual, mas inerte, desolado, sus paredes oscuras muebles envejecidos la decoración escabrosa, daba la impresión de que no habitaba nadie y que el tiempo en ese lugar se había pausado, observaba el vacio con los ojos llenos de asombro junto con algo de cobardía, ¿se había equivocado de lugar?.

Estaba sola y aquel hombre que la había llevado hasta ahí había desaparecido ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Quedarse ahí? ¿Esperar a alguien?.

Lo mejor sería echar un breve vistazo a su nuevo hogar.

.

.

.

.

En cada paso que daba el crujir de la madera anunciaba su presencia, aun con su sonrisa pegada al rostro se dirigía a lo más alto y alejado de la mansión, tenía que cumplir su deber y había llegado el momento, su señor tenía que despertar, estaban completos era la hora de poner en marcha su plan, por fin después de tanto tiempo esperando , encontrándose con el final del pasillo volteo esperando no ver a nadie cuándo estuvo seguro tiro del perchero situado en la pared y de inmediato se abrió un pasadizo una vez dentro la pared recupero su lugar, subía las escaleras con sigilo como no queriendo perturbar el sueño de su señor hasta que fue capaz de contemplarlo.

-Mi señor-de aquella voz ronca no quedaba si no un pequeño hilo de voz del cual se denotaba el miedo que sentía en ese momento-mi señor-esta vez intento que sonara más fuerte y clara-mi señor…ya están completos la ultima ha llegado, ella es la correcta.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto, ya estaba harto de estar así, quería ser de nuevo aquel que fue y quería que fuera pronto, ya llevaba mucho tiempo así y sus fuerzas menguaban cada vez más rápido.

-Si señor muy seguro es ella, lo sentí cuando la vi-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Está bien, vete y haz lo tuyo, yo esperare el momento oportuno para entrar en él, juego, esta vez no se me escapa, esta vez sí lo conseguiré- su voz sonaba llena de rabia, impotencia y hasta felicidad-puedes marcharte.

-Si mi señor.

-Sikowitz, no te olvides de vigilarla de cerca, quiero saber su reacción al verla, quiero que la vea y que ella la vea también, tenemos que estar seguros, necesito que sea ella, ¿está claro? No puede haber equivocaciones, no esta vez.

-Me asegurare de ello señor-y sin más salió de la habitación para dirigirse al hall, el plan está en marcha y no hay vuelta de página.

.

.

.

.

Jade había alcanzado la segunda plata de la mansión, veía con atención cada pintura, cada detalle que la rodeaba , tal vez con la esperanza de encontrar alguien más, no podía ser ella sola, tenían que haber más personas en el lugar, cierto, habían muchas puertas aun así decidió no abrir ninguna pues no quería meterse en problemas sin haberse instalado aun, después tendría tiempo por ahora se conformaba con solo caminar por ahí…llegando a la mitad del pasillo observo unas escaleras y al fondo una puerta de la cual sobresalía luz, quedo quieta sintiendo como su cuerpo la llevaba al primer tramo a las escaleras y continuaba subiendo sin proponérselo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía intento devolverse, pero ya había avanzado mucho no perdería nada total ya había recorrido la mitad del camino, con paso lento subía sin intentar hacer ruido, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba medio abierta por inercia y casi inconscientemente abrió solo un poco para que su cabeza entrara y cuando levanto la vista se sorprendió, era una biblioteca, cálida llena de luz, tan distinta al resto de la casa no podía creerlo era hermosa, nunca se había considerado una lectora pero decidió que leería mas seguido, observaba cada estante, perdida en la cantidad de libros que había en ellos, no podía creer que un lugar al que ella consideraba aburrido fuese tan cálido se sentía tan bien, mientras su vista seguía paseándose, no tardo en dar con unos ojos que la miraban fijamente, su mirada se clavo en ella en ese café intenso que la veía con duda, como queriendo preguntarle quien era, mientras tanto jade no dejaba de observarla, su cabello castaño caía en pequeñas ondas sobre sus hombros, su piel brillaba con el dorado de la luz que se filtraba dándole un tono canela envidiable, su boca, sus labios delgados y ligeramente abiertos queriendo pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba tan concentrada, y sus miradas no se apartaban, no quería dejar ese sitio quería entrar y hablarle, pero que le diría..Si en ese momento no pensaba en nada solo quería contemplarla un rato mas..

-Señorita….

-Aaaaaah…!- grito por el susto que le provoco, no había notado cuando había llegado, solo podía pensar en ella, cuando recordó dirigió su mirada de nuevo al interior de la biblioteca y tal fue su decepción al no encontrarse con esos ojos que la había cautivado.

-Disculpe señorita, pero usted no debería estar aquí.

-Si, si ,si …lo se…es que…solo….-y ahora que decía, genial jade, pierdes a la chica y no tienes una excusa, bien por ti soltaba con ironía mientras pensaba que le diría, cuando iba hablar aquel sujeto le corto…

-No importa, sígame y la llevare a su habitación-y no dijo nada pues ya se había salvado, asi que lo siguió dándole una última mirada a la biblioteca.

En el camino iba pensando en quien seria aquella chica y porque no había podido dejar de mirarla, eran tan hipnóticos sus ojos, o era la forma en que la miraba, que tenía de especial, no sabía pero esa noche regresaría a la biblioteca con la esperanza de verla de nuevo.

-Así, que….-dudaba si preguntar o no pero debía hacerlo tenía que….no podía quedarse con la duda- en la biblioteca- se aclaro un poco la garganta cuando el sujeto se detuvo y la miro-en la biblioteca había una chica y pues..ammm….quién es?

-bueno ya veo que viste a victoria-decía Sikowitz mientras daba por seguro que ella si era la correcta, eran muy buenas noticias para su señor-ella no sale mucho lleva mucho tiempo aquí, aun no sabemos mucho de ella no recuerda mucho su vida, pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca.

Jade se había quedado en victoria realmente no escucho mucho después de oír su nombre victoria, resonaba en su mente como un eco….se encontró sonriendo por el simple hecho de saberlo.

Mientras sikowitz observaba atención tal cual se lo había dicho su señor, mañana seria otro día menos el verdadero juego había empezado, Una vez había dejado a jade en la habitación bajaba hacia el jardín y esta haría lo correcto.

.

.

..

Jade había desempacado no le prestó mucha atención a la habitación donde la habían dejado solo podía pensar en Victoria, en sus ojos, estaba decidido esa noche iría a la biblioteca.

* * *

 **Actualización LUNES…! Todo porque estoy aburrida y está lloviendo cualquier duda o critica háganmela saber no les toma más de un minuto de su vida y a mí me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. No vemos**

 **Chau**


	5. Chapter 5

**Victoria vega**

 **vicTORIus ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Dan y Nickelodeon**

 **Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo cap espero y les sea de su agrado**

* * *

Victoria era muy callada o más bien no hablaba con muchos, tal vez era porque no recordaba mucho de su vida o del porque se encontraba en ese lugar, tenía la sensación de que ya pertenecía a dicho lugar ya pensaba que era una parte de la casa como una puerta o una pared mas, recorría el lugar de arriba hacia abajo ya se conocía cada rincón, con el paso del tiempo había descubierto pasadizos entre las paredes sabia como salir y como entrar sin ser descubierta, aun así no había sido capaz de subir al último piso de la casa, había algo que le impedía hacerlo, cada vez que lo intentaba, se le paralizaban las piernas y un frio le calaba por todos los huesos, sin más daba la vuelta, tal vez al siguiente día esa sensación la abandonase y podría volver a intentarlo.

Había solo un lugar de la casa que victoria amaba, porque era en donde se encontraba en paz, había una especie de tranquilidad, no sabía cómo explicarlo se encontraba en paz, era tan cálida y llena de luz que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba entre esas cuatro paredes, era tan distinta al resto de la casa, se perdía entre sus libros que narraban historias extraordinarias, a veces se imaginaba en una de esas historias imaginando cada paisaje, cada ciudad, quería conocerlo todo, pues en su corta vida no sabía si algún día de verdad ella había abandonado es lugar. Luego de leer, se marchaba directo a su habitación, su habitación no estaba mal era grande espaciosa tenía todo lo que pudiera necesitar, pero no le daba el toque cálido que sentía en la biblioteca, de ahí pasaba la mayoría de su noche en vela mirando por el ventanal que estaba en su habitación viendo hacia el cielo y preguntándose cuando saldría de allí, pues al dormirse sabría que sus recuerdos aparecían en forma de pesadillas que la atormentaban y de las cuales no tenia respuestas ni sabía que las provocaba, siempre era igual y terminaban con unos ojos azules mirándola mientras su brillo de vida se extinguía en sus brazos prometiéndole que de un u otra forma la encontraría y le daría su libertad.

Había algo peculiar esa mañana no sabía que era, el aire estaba mas pesado de lo normal, había un ambiente tenso pero aun así había algo, algo inquietante pero reconfortante, ese día decidió que no saldría de la biblioteca pues le asustaba así como la emocionaba el cambio que percibía.

No había medido cuanto tiempo había pasado leyendo una y otra vez la misma página, no sabía de qué iba el libro por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, de repente sintió una corriente de aire recorriéndole los pies y la sensación de que era no estaba sola, repasando la mirada por el lugar no encontraba nada fuera de lugar hasta que se encontró con lo que parecía ser una chica, y si que lo era, y realmente hermosa por lo que alcanzaba a ver, tenía la misma expresión que ella cuando entraba en la biblioteca y no la culpaba porque de verdad que ese lugar era especial, una sonrisa se le escapo hasta que vio como su mirada se dirigía hacia ella, y los vio esos ojos, eran los mismo de sus pesadillas, pero eso era imposible cierto, no podían ser los mismos eso solo pasaba en sus sueños, quiso hablar y preguntarle quien era, porque estaba ahí, pero no salía palabra alguna de su boca, algo en esos ojos la hipnotizaba, le daba miedo y a la vez sentía algo que pensó que nunca sentiría o que fuera capaz de sentir, un malestar para nada molesto se instalo en su estomago, mientras que su pecho trabajaba el doble para poder contener los latidos de su corazón junto con el respirar acelerado que sentía en ese momento, un grito la saco de su ensoñación dándose cuenta de que provenía de la chica a quien llevaba viendo desde no sabía cuánto tiempo, sintiéndose avergonzada por su comportamiento se dirigió a uno de los pasadizos que daban directo a su habitación no sin antes oír los balbuceos de la chica, algo en esa voz la hizo estremecerse pero no le dio mucha importancia porque luego escucho a sikowitz diciéndole a la chica que la llevaría su habitación, eso basto para que otra sonrisa se formara en su rostro, pues después de todo tenía tiempo de sobra para conocerla y averiguar que había en ella para causarle tantas emociones con una simple mirada.

Una vez dentro de su habitación no paraba de darle vueltas y vueltas sobre como abordaría a la nueva chica.

-por Dios…tori estas pensando como una acosadora psicópata contrólate y si luego la asustas….-había dejado por fin lo que pensaba en voz alta, pues el debate interno que tenía no podía combatirlo solo en su cabeza-bien ahora que le dirás, o es que solo te dedicaras a observarla y ya…aaahhhh-un gruñido salió por su garganta, no estaba segura de cómo iniciar una conversación con alguien, no se acordaba haberlo hecho, nunca le tomo mucha importancia sobre lo que se podía acordar pero ahora era frustrante, porque ahora, porque después de verla, tenía que encontrar respuestas y lo haría pronto, las preguntas que jamás se había hecho hasta ahora salían de su cabeza como una cascada de agua, no podía pararlas, tenía la necesidad de encontrar respuestas y esa chica debía tenerlas, si ella debía tenerlas después de todo por ella se había empezado a preguntar y ella le debía sus respuestas, y las encontraría esta misma noche no podía esperar hasta mañana.

.

.

.

.

Jade había maquinado miles de planes en su cabeza con miles de escenarios posibles de lo que haría si se encontraba con victoria en la biblioteca, uno de ellos empezaría por un encuentro casual en donde le decía que no podía dormir y que le provoco leer, pero y si luego le preguntaba qué tipo de libro de gustaría leer, desistió pues no tenía ni idea de que contestarle, lo dicho no era una buena lectora, otro le hablaría de música luego se dio cuenta que durante su recorrido no vio ningún aparato electrónico, también opto por hablarle de sus ojos y de cómo la habían cautivado pero tal vez eso la alejaría y no era eso lo que quería hacer, luego pensó en preguntarle cómo había llegado a la mansión y porque, pero le pareció algo muy personal además ya había escuchado de parte de "míster macabro" que no recordaba mucho de vida así que también borro esa de su lista de opciones, llevaba mucho tiempos sin tener vidas social y eso le estaba pasando factura ahora que de verdad quería entablar una conversación real con alguien a quien obviamente le interesaba, estaba jodida si no sabía cómo hablarle, aun así salió de su habitación cuidando de que nadie la viera solamente viendo los pasillos oscuros y vacios encaminándose hacia la biblioteca.

.

.

.

.

Victoria se había tomado su tiempo, se conocía la casa y eso le daría la ventaja de encontrar a la chica, trato de armarse un mapa mental de las posibles habitaciones a las cuales habría sido llevada, con el plan en mente marcho en su búsqueda.

.

.

.

.

Cuando se vio en la entrada de la biblioteca, le entro un pánico que le congelo el cuerpo y ahora-vamos jade tu puedes, solo ábrela-se decía, cuando por fin abrió la puerta encontró con la misma calidez que sintió horas atrás, pero también con la decepción de que estaba vacía, no pudo evitar sentirse tonta, ya era muy tarde no es como si se la pasara todo el día y noche metida ahí, no quería dar media vuelta, no quería irse, así que decidió quedarse un rato mas tal vez sentarse en donde estaba victoria antes al menos así podría sentirla un poco cerca, cuando se sentó sintió un olor que emanaba del sillón debía ser de ella y olía tan bien era suave, embriagador tan familiar, se acomodo y poco a poco el cansancio la fue venciendo.

.

.

.

.

Había estado revisando 15 de las 32 habitaciones que había en la casa una por una sin encontrar rastro de aquella chica, donde podría estar, estaba segura de que podían haberla situado en alguna de las habitaciones del ala este por eso se dirigió primero hacia allá, pero ahora estaba dudando si de verdad se había quedado, y si se fue, debió ser eso después de todo porque iba a quedarse, ya cansada y viendo que le quedaban muchas habitaciones que revisar todavía decidió que sería mejor dejarlo así, mejor era volver a su habitación pero antes pasaría por la biblioteca a buscar un libro, tenía la impresión de que no dormiría esta noche.

.

.

.

.

Había despertado de repente no sabía cuando se había quedado dormida ni cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, así que lo mejor era regresar a su habitación esta noche ya no había nada que hacer, había sido inútil esta búsqueda ya mañana seria otro día, levantándose y dirigiendo una última mirada al sillón donde estaba, dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, cuando sintió un ruido detrás de ella, como si algo se moviera el suelo tembló un poco, cuando dio la vuelta la vio, saliendo de lo que parecía ser una puerta detrás de la pared que acababa de moverse, tenía la mirada baja pero seguía viéndose hermosa cuando termino su salida y levanto la vista encantándose de nuevo con sus ojos no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en ella, después de todo esta noche no estuvo perdida.

* * *

 **¿Porque la biblioteca es tan importante?**

 **¿Porque tori no recuerda nada?**

 **¿Por qué sueña con los ojos de jade sin conócela?**

 **No pregunten pues no les dire :p jajaj okno solo tienen que seguir la historia, háganme saber si les gusto por cada review adopto a un gatito de la calle jajaja o mejor no.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto**


End file.
